sussex_bird_newsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuckmere Haven
Directions the easiest access is along the A259. From Seaford, head down the A259 til you reach the Golden Galleon, where you can park your car for free (alternatively, there is another car park on the other side of the valley but it's pay and display). If you're coming from Eastbourne, follow the A259 as it skirts the southern edge of Friston Forest and moves down into the valley, the Golden Galleon is immediately on your left after crossing the bridge over the River Cuckmere.there are footpaths down either side of the valley. Walking down the west side, you can carry on over towards Seaford Head and Splash Point. The east side offers the chance to view The Scrape, and to complete the popular walk over the Seven Sisters. Birdwatching Wildfowl; Shelduck are present year-round, while''' Egyptian Geese''' are a recent arrival, often found further upstream. Wigeon and Teal visit in winter, with other diving and dabbling ducks recorded less frequently, but still annually. Migrant ducks appear in March-April, including Shoveler '''and (if you're lucky) '''Garganey, while a Green-winged Teal was seen in March 2001. Rarer ducks seen in recent winters have included Smew, Goosander '''and '''Scaup. Most ducks are found on the Meanders. Geese are mostly seen in the fields on the West side, or from the footpath north of the A259. Brent Goose is regular in small numbers, and White-fronted Goose is seen in some winters. Barnacle '''and '''Bean Goose have occured in hard weather. Waders; 'Oystercatcher' is the only regularly summering species, though Redshank appears to be regaining a toehold. Curlew is a regular winter visitor, while other species including Golden Plover are often displaced by hard weather. Snipe '''is present in small numbers, and '''Jack Snipe is occasionally seen (both surely go under-recorded), but other species are difficult to find. Spring brings regular Bar-tailed Godwit, Whimbrel and''' Common Sandpiper', while '''Avocet', Grey Plover, Little Ringed Plover and others are annual but scarce. A Black-winged'' ''Stilt '''was seen in May 2005, and '''Curlew Sandpipers in spring 2007 and 2010. Autumn brings higher numbers and diversity, including Curlew Sandpiper and Little Stint almost every year, and rarer species have included Lesser Yellowlegs, Pectoral Sandpiper and Grey Phalarope. The wader scrape near the sea and the banks of the river are the best places to look, though any patch of mud may hold something of interest. other waterbirds;upwards of 20 Little Grebes '''winter on the Meanders, with both '''Great Crested Grebe and''' Red-throated Diver''' offshore. Black-necked and Slavonian Grebes may be encountered on the sea during early to mid spring. Spoonbill '''is an almost annual visitor, especially in spring. '''White Stork, Crane, Glossy Ibis, Bittern '''and Great White Egret''' have all been seen in recent years. a large gull roost may be present in the winter, often north of the A259, and is worth checking for Caspian and Yellow-legged Gulls. Mediterranean Gull is often seen in spring, and Sandwich Tern '''is a commonly seen passage migrant. The other four tern species can be seen as well, and auks are often offshore in the winter. ''raptors; ''among the most celebrated was a very obliging '''Red-footed Falcon in June 2010. Marsh Harrier, Short-eared Owl, Merlin and Osprey are worth looking out for, especially in the autumn, while Peregrines breed nearby and frequently hunt the valley all through the year. a pair of Little Owls breed in the west side of the valley, and though elusive are often quite vocal. passerines and other land birds;' Kingfisher's' are present year-round, though move away to breed in some years. Green is the only regular woodpecker, though Wryneck is occasionally encountered in autumn, with an often obliging bird in August 2012. Yellow and Grey Wagtail and Tree Pipit are chiefly autumn migrants, Scandinavian Rock Pipit and Water Pipit may be seen in early spring. Shore Lark '''is occasionally encountered, with records in 2010 and 2012. all three hirundine species can be seen by the thousand during their peak exodus in September, with a few records of '''Red-rumped Swallow '''mostly in spring. Warblers, Chats and Thrushes may be seen in the bushes lining the west side of the valley during migration time, this area has in the past held '''Yellow-browed Warbler, and is worth checking for Ring Ouzel, Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher and many others. October finch passage can often be quite pronounced, with excellent movements of''' Siskins''' passing overhead, and smaller numbers of Redpoll and Brambling.